Frigid World Map Game
Information In a world that faced extensive nuclear development, war and hyper-destruction in 1962. The human survivors live in a cold hell produced by an atmospheric overcast and formation of an ice sheet Meanwhile very few other species survive (basically mediteranian, temperate, boral, tundra, steppe, alpine and polar types only), with most animals and plants living near the humans. Oceans and other large bodies of water are rare, although they are present under most of the ice. 1,500 years have passed and the world is reborn. The goal is to be the most successful nation living around the warmer equator and/or tropics, as well as to try restore the earth to it's former glory. Rules *Technology is around the World War I period by this time. *Most nations live in region what would be OTL's Colombia, Venezuela, Mexico, Brazil, Central America, Southern United States, Africa, the Arabian Peninsula, India, Indochina, Southern China, Oceania, Fiji, Samoa, Greece and part of the ice around it. *Sea levels have dropped a bit. *There is nothing at the poles but ice. *No big starting nation can go beyond 35,000,000 people or below 15,000,001 at start time. Only later annexing nations will create a new land with over 15,00,000 people in it. *No mid-sised starting nation can go beyond 15,000,000 people or below 1,000,001 at start time. Only later annexing nations will create a new land with over 15,00,000 people in it. *No small starting nation can go beyond 1,000,000 people or below 125,000 at start time. Only later annexing nations will create a new land with over 1,00,000 people in it. *Be plausible. *All mountains are ice-capped, except for K2 and Everest, who just peep above it by about 2,000ft. *Occasionally, roughly every 20 years or so, a 5 pixel area of ice will thaw and collapse into the ocean around the Faeroe Islands, New Zealand, Quebec, Japan, South Georgia the Kugalan Islands and the Falklands; including everything on top of it. A 2 pixel flood event will also occur around Borneo, PNG, Alaska, Japan, France, Patagonia, Mozambique and Madagascar at the same time. *Rain is uncommon in most parts of the world, so water is produced mostly from molten ice and the lakes and seas it forms. *A common world goal is cause a minor global warming event and thus to both to uncover all the oceans and free up new lands. *No nukes for 50 years. *Turns will go by whole years. *A new turn starts at 20:00 GMT everyday. *The game end when we reach present day technology. Technological development is at a normal pace. The start year is 1514 Frigid era (FE) end year is 1614 FE. *Use the war algorithm. Referees Whipsnade (talk) 21:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Mapmakers Whipsnade (talk) 21:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) It will be fixed over the next 2 days.Whipsnade (talk) 11:47, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Map (talk) 21:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC)]] List of nations 'Ociana' *Tahiti *Hawaii *Fiji *New Caledonia *P.N.G. *New Zealand *Australia 'North America' *Alyeska *Nunavut *Newfoundland *Deseret *Colorado-Missouri *Arizona *Hyper-California *U.S.A. *Mexico 'Central America' *Cari'com' *Central America *Chiappas-Yucatan 'South America' *Surinam-Guanine *Colombia *Venezuela *Ecuador *Amazonia *Peru *Bolivia *Paraguay *Chile *Argentina *South Brazil *North Brazil 'Europe' *Portugal *North Spain *South Spain *France *Frisia *West Germany *East Germany *Czechia *Slovakia *Poland *Hungary *Romania *Bulgaria *Greece *Macedonia *Albania *Dalmatia *Serbia *Venice-Frullia *Italy 'Middle East' To be completed later. 'Africa' To be completed later. 'South Asia' To be completed later. 'East Asia' #Japan #Korea #China #Taiwan #Mongolia #Prymorsky 'S.E. Asia' #Cambodia #Vietnam #Laos #Burma #Thailand #Brunei #Malaysia #Philippines National power rankings To be done later. Game play Category:Map Games Category:Fridgid World Map Game Category:ASB